The conventional type of trailer hitch that is in widespread use includes a trailer hitch which is mounted on a vehicle which is to tow a trailer. A socket formed in the tongue of the trailer receives a portion of the trailer hitch once the socket has been placed onto such trailer hitch. A locking mechanism is then provided on the trailer tongue to maintain the trailer hitch in the socket. While the ball and socket type trailer hitch systems are very convenient to a user, problems have arisen with the use of this type of system. A well known danger that exists with regard to these systems is that the locking mechanism and the trailer tongue can work loose while the trailer is being towed. If this occurs, the trailer can separate from the towing vehicle to become a danger to persons using the public thoroughfare along which the trailer and towing vehicle are moving.
Because of this danger, a number of states require that the ball and socket hitch be supplemented by chains that connect the trailer to the vehicle so that should the ball become dislodged from the socket, the trailer and towing vehicle will remain connected. Thus, the driver of the towing vehicle will retain at least some control over the movement of the trailer, and it is hoped, be able to bring the trailer and towing vehicle safely to a halt. Unfortunately, these hopes are often not realized and practiced. Because of the flexibility of the chains, the driver's control over the movements of the towing vehicle and trailer may be very limited. For example, the chains may have been connected in such a way that the front end of the trailer can undergo rapid side to side movements that make it very difficult for the driver of the towing vehicle to maintain control of the trailer as the driver brings them to a halt. Thus, while the chains may prevent the trailer from breaking loose from the towing vehicle, it may do so at the expense of causing the combined vehicle and trailer system to become a danger which is equal or greater than the danger that would be presented by a freely moving trailer.
Although attempts have been made to provide a trailer safety hitch which alleviates the before mentioned problems of the safety chains, such attempts have either required a specialized trailer hitch or are difficult and costly to use. Thus, a need exists for a trailer safety hitch which substantially uses a commercially available trailer hitch to provide a less costly and more desirable trailer safety hitch. It is to such an improved trailer safety hitch which the present invention is directed.